DREAM
by niki839037
Summary: Roxas has to leave his home town after a traumatizing event. He has to go to an Orphanage and leave his boyfriend from Hallow Bastion behind. Will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1 UNFIXED

_**Chapter 1**_

_The first time I saw him, It was like a dream. Everything is to me. After what happened, everything has become but a blur, A splatter of paint on a canvas. Just like a dream._

_Why? Why is it people always beat me up? I'm just quiet and I keep to myself. What's wrong about that? And so what if I'm gay? They have no right to call me a fag. But nothing really gets to me anymore. I hate how people beat emo's up and don't even consider why they're emo. It's just wrong. How can people love and appreciate whores and sluts then go and kick some emo's ass? Yeah. I get my ass kicked everyday. Those idiots have no idea what's happened to me. I may not show it but, what those people say, hurts me. I have no one anymore so it's not as easy as it was before to not kill myself. Why did Mom, Dad, and Sora, the last of my family, have to die in a car accident? Why did I have to leave _him_? Why did I have to be left all alone? It's not fair. It's not. It's just not._

_

* * *

_

I rose out of my bed. It was Monday. I hate Monday's. I also hate mornings. And my hair makes it just that much worse because, apparently, my hair insists on always being messy and spiky. I got dressed and then went to take a shower. Don't ask me why I got my clothes on before getting in the shower. I just did, okay? After I got out of the bathroom I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. was making breakfast. She turned around and smiled as greeting to me.

"Good morning, Roxas. Are you hungry? The others won't be down for a bit since your older and all." She asked, flipping a pancake. I just nodded. I haven't spoken in years. Not since the last of my family died.

"Roxas, honey. Please cheer up. You've lived in this orphanage for years now. Don't you think you can try and speak to me? You don't even speak to your teachers. So, please?" pleaded. She must really want to hear my voice. Well, she doesn't have any idea what is sounds like, I didn't meet her till after my family died. I don't even remember what my voice sounds like. Maybe I should say _something_. I nodded at her and she smiled. I sat up a little more in the chair I just sat in and opened my mouth to speak.

"G-Good..*cough*...morning...Mrs...Sinclair...*cough*..." I managed to stifle out. It's a good thing I started talking again, I guess. I mean, you have to talk to get a job, right? Might as well get used to talking again.

"Oh, sweetie!" She ran over to me, after finishing her current pancake, and gave me a glass of water and a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I nodded then remembered I needed to get in the habit of talking.

"Yes." I replied after drinking the rest of the water. Man, you never realize how thirsty you are after not talking for years until you speak again. I looked up at who was still holding me.

"Roxas! You're starting high school today, right?" asked in her usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yeah. W-Why?" I asked, my voice still a little creaky.

"My sons only a year older than you. Do you want me to ask him to show you around the school and such?" She asked me. I smiled. Wait. I..._smiled_? What the fuck? I haven't smiled in years, not since I stopped talking. Well. I guess I'm getting closer to normal this way.

"Yes, please. If you think he won't mind." I answered, finally regaining control of my voice. I must've went through voice puberty while I wasn't talking. My voice is so awesome! smiled at my answer and said she'd text him in a minute. I don't see what the big deal about texting is. I mean, why don't you just call them, dumb ass? I don't even care. And by the way, just so you all know, just because I'm going to start talking again doesn't mean I'll start eating everyday again. I hate eating. It's such a nuisance. A waste of time, if you will. I love 's cooking but, me and eating just don't get along. I heard a clatter in front of me. I looked down at the plate that was set there, then up at . I made a face and pushed it away. As far as she knows I eat at school. But, I don't. She scowled at me.

"Roxas..." She threatened. I smirked.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat at school. And I won't let your son show me around if I have to eat." I stated. She sighed and scooped up the plate and brought it back to the counter. I hate wasting food like that but, I can't help it. I heard some tapping noises and looked up from my zone-out to see texting. She probably texting her son like she said.

"Roxas-" She started slipping away her phone. "My son's going to be here in a few minutes to take you to school and everything! You'll love him!" She screeched. 's the only one who's still alive who knows I'm gay, well...besides..._him_...unless he died...anyways, she constantly tries to hook me up with people. Ugh. And now her _son?_ This won't end well. I sighed. Well, at least it's my 'guardians' (She's not really my guardian, but I consider it so) son. If I hooked up with him and we got married, I'd have the coolest mom _ever_!

I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, then big, loud footsteps echoing through the halls of the, almost abandoned, orphanage. The the door to the kitchen burst open to reveal...my boyfriend from so many years ago. He was panting and looked like he rushed here as fast as he could. My eyes widened and began to fill to the rim with tears. Axel...he was my boyfriend before my parents died...I thought I'd never see him again...I let the tears fall, our eyes connected and he rushed to me and embraced me so tight, I could hardly breathe. I started to sob and I heard he did as well. We stayed like that until interrupted with her curiosity.

"Axel...do you know Roxas?" She asked, obviously _very _curious. Axel pulled away from me, tears still running down his face, and nodded.

"Mom...you remember...my boyfriend...you didn't meet...back when we lived...in Hallow Bastion?" Axel asked between sobs. She nodded, then her eye widened with realization.

"You mean...Roxas...you were alway wrote to me about _my son_ when you were writing about your old lover?" She asked, awestruck. I nodded. Shit. Gotta get out of this nasty habit of not talking. Axel turned to me looking confused.

"What does she mean you _wrote_ about me? Don't you mean talk?" He asked, obviously confused. I shook my head and opened my mouth to explain.

"Remember...how 3 years ago...I suddenly disappeared?" I asked. I knew he remembered. He tried calling me so many times that day...He nodded and continued to just listen as I opened my mouth to speak again.

"That was the day...the rest of my...*sob*...family died...You know. Sora, Mom, and Dad..." I stopped for a moment to steady my breathing. I was having trouble because 1, I was sobbing, and 2, I was still trying to get used to having to release so much air after a sentence again. "These men...took me away...they threw me into...a metal institution and...and... took me in here...after I was allowed...to go to my family's...funeral..." I started to sob again. I had blocked these memories away, hoping to never have to relive them again...but I was wrong...It hurt almost as much as it did the day they died...I still don't remember how they died and when...all I know is I was with them and was the _only_ survivor. Axel hugged me tight again, like he used to. It made me feel worse though. I know I put him through a lot of pain...I don't deserve him anymore. I held him back a little.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I know I hurt you...and...I'm-" He cut off my apology with his lips crashing into mine. I instantly kissed back, enjoying every second of this. I loved him. I'm glad I can just...

* * *

I opened my eyes and turned on my side to turn off the insistently ringing of my alarm clock. After I did so I put my head in my hands. Why? Why did I have to keep dreaming that would happen? It won't. It's impossible. No matter how hard I'd try, there's no way I could smile, talk, or see Axel again. And there is absolutely _no way_ he's 's son. I sighed and stood up, stretching and probably cracking all the bones in my body before getting dressed. Screw the shower. My hair looks fine. I've given up on fixing it. it never helps anyways. I picked up my book bag and walked down into the kitchen. Like my dream, was there, smiling and whistling that little tune that perks me up while flipping pancakes. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember anything solid about the scene that I apparently deemed familiar. But, it's not like I could just look back and remember my whole life either. How I know this? After, what my doctor told me, me and the rest of my family got in an accident (i don't know what kind) i apparently lost all memory from that day to two weeks later at their funeral. What I mean is, I couldn't, (And still can't) remember what happened in those two weeks before their (my family's) funeral. I sighed and sat down at the table. Maybe, just maybe...I'd make some friends if I started talking again... hadn't noticed I'd come in yet...sooo...

"Good...*cough*...morning, Mrs...*cough*...Sinclair...*cough*" I managed to get out my, non-talking for 3 years, mouth. She jumped and turned around to face me. She'd never heard my voice so she probably thought it was some psycho who sneaked their way in. He freaked out look instantly turned to one of excitement and joy when she noticed it was me who'd talked. She ran over and glomped me, squealing right in my ear.

"ROXAS! YOU TALKED! YOU FINALLY TALKED!" She screeched happily.

"...don't yell. You'll wake the other child-" She cut me off with another squeal.

"You're voice is so _adorable_!" She screamed, lowering her voice a little. I couldn't help but smile. But then, it instantly turned to a frown. This is just becoming more and more creepy with the likeness between this and my dream...well...even if it is just false hope for thinking like this, it's still nice to maybe consider I still have a chance with my only love, Axel. Maybe...I should ask just to be sure...

"?" I asked, making sure she was listening. She squealed.

"Yes, Roxas?" She asked, overly hyper.

"Do you have a son?" I asked. She nodded. Oh. Shit. "What-What's his name?" I asked, trying not to get too excited. She smiled and opened her mouth when...the door shot open.

"MOM! Riku called me a bitch again!" I recognized that voice. It was_** the**_ voice. No, it couldn't be. I'm just being overly hopeful, Then the door burst open with a spiky red head and a silver haired boy following. "I was like, 'Riku, I could totally pwn you at air hockey' and he's like 'You're on' and so we played and I won and the he called me-" He stopped talking when he opened his eyes, which were closed since he was yelling, and starred at me. I starred back. My mouth was wide open. No. No. No. NO! This is impossible, Roxas! Wake up! I raised my hands to my head and held it. I closed my eyes tight. This can't be real. It must be a dream. I soon felt arms wrap around me and soft, yet warm tears on my shoulder. If this was a dream, would I be able to feel that? I opened my eyes and saw the red head hugging me and sobbing softly. "I-I thought I'd never...*hic* see you...again...*cough*...Rox..." He sobbed into my shoulder. Tears unconsciously started to fall down my face and a few sobs made it through my tightened throat. I hugged him back. He's really here. He's actually here, in my arms, sobbing into my shoulder. But, how? Last time I knew, which was 3 years ago, he lived in Hallow Bastion, as did I. Maybe...he moved? But, why? He had the perfect house in the safest neighborhood of that place. He couldn't have...no. He didn't care about me so much to leave his perfect home to find me.

"Honey. Is Roxas the 'Rox' you've always been talking about? The one we left Hallow Bastion to find?" asked. This question shocked me. They did leave Hallow Bastion, to find me. Why? He was planning to stay there for life. He told me so. He even said if we ever got married we'd start a family there, so why? Tears started streaming down my face as I pulled Axel closer. I began sobbing and I heard him laugh sadly. He pulled me back to examine my face and suddenly kissed me. I smiled through the tears and kissed back. He pulled away and looked at his mother. He nodded and she squealed.

"Omigod! You two are sooooo cute!" She yelled, glomping us both. I laughed and pulled Axel in to kiss again. He happily complied until we heard someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and noticed it was the silver haired boy who just walked in with Axel. His name must be Riku like Axel called out earlier. I waved and he chuckled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Am I missing something again, Axel?" He asked sarcastically. Axel looked at him and smirked.

"Nope of course not, Riku. I suddenly start making out with someone you've never met. You're no missing _anything_." Axel finished just as sarcastically. I laughed. squealed something along the lines of: _"Omigod! You're laugh is sooo cute!"._ Riku once again cleared his throat and hit Axel playfully on the arm. Axel just laughed. I was entranced by it. I hadn't seen or heard him in 3 years, give or take. I grabbed his waist and pulled him close. I missed him. More than my parents. Not Sora though. Sora and me were twins. We shared a bond that could not be surpassed by anyone. Not even Axel. He chuckled a little before hugging me back. He soon pulled away, smiling.

"We should get going, Roxas, Mom." Axel stated. Then stepped in front of the doorway.

"Axel. Roxas is going to your school now. Will you take him to school from now on?" She asked, now serious.

"YES! Come on Roxas! Let's go!" Axel shouted before dragging me out the door and into the outside world. I'd been home-schooled by since I've first came here. I told her a month ago that I'd like to attend high school. She agreed and signed me up for my first year of high school. I hope Axel knows where he's going...It looks like we're just going in a straight line.

After what felt like _hours_ of walking, we reached the school. As we were walking Axel told me all about what he'd moved here for and what he's done since moving here. He didn't ask me about why _I _had to move though. I think he must think it's a touchy subject. It is but, I'd be willing to tell him about it.

As we approached the doors a boy with a kind of mohawk, mullet thing, ran up to us and glomped Axel. This lead to a series of events that went like: Axel fell to the ground, A emo boy approached and pulled the hyperactive kid off of Axel, Riku laughing so hard he fell to the ground, and then Axel telling me these were two of his new friends. Apparently the mohawk mullet dude was named Demyx, the emo was Zexion. I liked him. He was quiet and not to rowdy like some certain redheads. I laughed at that out loud and gained some curious and skeptical glances because of it. I laughed as Axel did the crazy thing at the side of his head while pointing at me. He then ran over and kissed me repeatedly on the cheek saying 'sorry' every time he pulled back. Demyx gasped and since Axel, being the idiot that he is, didn't introduce me, I have to do so myself. I stuck out my hand to Demyx.

"Hello. I'm Roxas-" Axel cut me off by covering my mouth.

"He's my boyfriend!" He practically shouted at the top of his lungs. After screaming that he back off quite a bit because, and I didn't know this until it happened, Demyx suddenly ran over to me and glomped me. I fell to the ground Demyx tumbling after. We soon entered the school and I just knew, today's going to be interesting.

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of DREAM! :) Please review and favorite! I loved writing this chapter! XD**


	2. Chapter 1 FIXED

_**Chapter 1**_

_The first time I saw him, It was like a dream. Everything is to me. After what happened, everything has become but a blur, A splatter of paint on a canvas. Just like a dream._

_Why? Why is it people always beat me up? I'm just quiet and I keep to myself. What's wrong about that? And so what if I'm gay? They have no right to call me a fag. But nothing really gets to me anymore. I hate how people beat emo's up and don't even consider why they're emo. It's just wrong. How can people love and appreciate whores and sluts then go and kick some emo's ass? Yeah. I get my ass kicked everyday. Those idiots have no idea what's happened to me. I may not show it but, what those people say, hurts me. I have no one anymore so it's not as easy as it was before to not kill myself. Why did Mom, Dad, and Sora, the last of my family, have to die in a car accident? Why did I have to leave _him_? Why did I have to be left all alone? It's not fair. It's not. It's just not._

_

* * *

_

I rose out of my bed. It was Monday. I hate Monday's. I also hate mornings. And my hair makes it just that much worse because, apparently, my hair insists on always being messy and spiky. I got dressed and then went to take a shower. Don't ask me why I got my clothes on before getting in the shower. I just did, okay? After I got out of the bathroom I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. was making breakfast. She turned around and smiled as greeting to me.

"Good morning, Roxas. Are you hungry? The others won't be down for a bit since your older and all." She asked, flipping a pancake. I just nodded. I haven't spoken in years. Not since the last of my family died.

"Roxas, honey. Please cheer up. You've lived in this orphanage for years now. Don't you think you can try and speak to me? You don't even speak to your teachers. So, please?" She pleaded. She must really want to hear my voice. Well, she doesn't have any idea what is sounds like, I didn't meet her till after my family died. I don't even remember what my voice sounds like. Maybe I should say _something_. I nodded at her and she smiled. I sat up a little more in the chair I just sat in and opened my mouth to speak.

"G-Good..*cough*...morning...Mrs...Sinclair...*cough*..." I managed to stifle out. It's a good thing I started talking again, I guess. I mean, you have to talk to get a job, right? Might as well get used to talking again.

"Oh, sweetie!" She ran over to me, after finishing her current pancake, and gave me a glass of water and a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I nodded then remembered I needed to get in the habit of talking.

"Yes." I replied after drinking the rest of the water. Man, you never realize how thirsty you are after not talking for years until you speak again. I looked up at who was still holding me.

"Roxas! You're starting high school today, right?" asked in her usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yeah. W-Why?" I asked, my voice still a little creaky.

"My sons only a year older than you. Do you want me to ask him to show you around the school and such?" She asked me. I smiled. Wait. I..._smiled_? What the fuck? I haven't smiled in years, not since I stopped talking. Well. I guess I'm getting closer to normal this way.

"Yes, please. If you think he won't mind." I answered, finally regaining control of my voice. I must've went through voice puberty while I wasn't talking. My voice is so awesome! She smiled at my answer and said she'd text him in a minute. I don't see what the big deal about texting is. I mean, why don't you just call them, dumb ass? I don't even care. And by the way, just so you all know, just because I'm going to start talking again doesn't mean I'll start eating everyday again. I hate eating. It's such a nuisance. A waste of time, if you will. I love 's cooking but, me and eating just don't get along. I heard a clatter in front of me. I looked down at the plate that was set there, then up at . I made a face and pushed it away. As far as knows I eat at school. But, I don't. She scowled at me.

"Roxas..." She threatened. I smirked.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat at school. And I won't let your son show me around if I have to eat." I stated. She sighed and scooped up the plate and brought it back to the counter. I hate wasting food like that but, I can't help it. I heard some tapping noises and looked up from my zone-out to see her texting. She's probably texting her son like she said.

"Roxas-" She started slipping away her phone. "My son's going to be here in a few minutes to take you to school and everything! You'll love him!" She screeched. 's the only one who's still alive who knows I'm gay, well...besides..._him_...unless he died...anyways, she constantly tries to hook me up with people. Ugh. And now her _son?_ This won't end well. I sighed. Well, at least it's my 'guardians' (She's not really my guardian, but I consider it so) son. If I hooked up with him and we got married, I'd have the coolest mom _ever_!

I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, then big, loud footsteps echoing through the halls of the, almost abandoned, orphanage. The the door to the kitchen burst open to reveal...my boyfriend from so many years ago. He was panting and looked like he rushed here as fast as he could. My eyes widened and began to fill to the rim with tears. Axel...he was my boyfriend before my parents died...I thought I'd never see him again...I let the tears fall, our eyes connected and he rushed to me and embraced me so tight, I could hardly breathe. I started to sob and I heard he did as well. We stayed like that until interrupted with her curiosity.

"Axel...do you know Roxas?" She asked, obviously _very _curious. Axel pulled away from me, tears still running down his face, and nodded.

"Mom...you remember...my boyfriend...you didn't meet...back when we lived...in Hallow Bastion?" Axel asked between sobs. She nodded, then her eye widened with realization.

"You mean...Roxas...you always wrote to me about _my son_ when you were writing about your old lover?" She asked, awestruck. I nodded. Shit. Gotta get out of this nasty habit of not talking. Axel turned to me looking confused.

"What does she mean you _wrote_ about me? Don't you mean talk?" He asked, obviously confused. I shook my head and opened my mouth to explain.

"Remember...how 3 years ago...I suddenly disappeared?" I asked. I knew he remembered. He tried calling me so many times that day...He nodded and continued to just listen as I opened my mouth to speak again.

"That was the day...the rest of my...*sob*...family died...You know. Sora, Mom, and Dad..." I stopped for a moment to steady my breathing. I was having trouble because 1, I was sobbing, and 2, I was still trying to get used to having to release so much air after a sentence again. "These men...took me away...they threw me into...a metal institution and...and... took me in here...after I was allowed...to go to my family's...funeral..." I started to sob again. I had blocked these memories away, hoping to never have to relive them again...but I was wrong...It hurt almost as much as it did the day they died...I still don't remember how they died and when...all I know is I was with them and was the _only_ survivor. Axel hugged me tight again, like he used to. It made me feel worse though. I know I put him through a lot of pain...I don't deserve him anymore. I held him back a little.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I know I hurt you...and...I'm-" He cut off my apology with his lips crashing into mine. I instantly kissed back, enjoying every second of this. I loved him. I'm glad I can just...

* * *

I opened my eyes and turned on my side to turn off the insistently ringing of my alarm clock. After I did so I put my head in my hands. Why? Why did I have to keep dreaming that would happen? It won't. It's impossible. No matter how hard I'd try, there's no way I could smile, talk, or see Axel again. And there is absolutely _no way_ he's 's son. I sighed and stood up, stretching and probably cracking all the bones in my body before getting dressed. Screw the shower. My hair looks fine. I've given up on fixing it. it never helps anyways. I picked up my book bag and walked down into the kitchen. Like my dream, was there, smiling and whistling that little tune that perks me up while flipping pancakes. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember anything solid about the scene that I apparently deemed familiar. But, it's not like I could just look back and remember my whole life either. How I know this? After, what my doctor told me, me and the rest of my family got in an accident (i don't know what kind) i apparently lost all memory from that day to two weeks later at their funeral. What I mean is, I couldn't, (And still can't) remember what happened in those two weeks before their (my family's) funeral. I sighed and sat down at the table. Maybe, just maybe...I'd make some friends if I started talking again... hadn't noticed I'd come in yet...sooo...

"Good...*cough*...morning, Mrs...*cough*...Sinclair...*cough*" I managed to get out my, non-talking for 3 years, mouth. She jumped and turned around to face me. She'd never heard my voice so she probably thought it was some psycho who sneaked their way in. He freaked out look instantly turned to one of excitement and joy when she noticed it was me who'd talked. She ran over and glomped me, squealing right in my ear.

"ROXAS! YOU TALKED! YOU FINALLY TALKED!" She screeched happily.

"...don't yell. You'll wake the other child-" She cut me off with another squeal.

"You're voice is so _adorable_!" She screamed, lowering her voice a little. I couldn't help but smile. But then, it instantly turned to a frown. This is just becoming more and more creepy with the likeness between this and my dream...well...even if it is just false hope for thinking like this, it's still nice to maybe consider I still have a chance with my only love, Axel. Maybe...I should ask just to be sure...

"?" I asked, making sure she was listening. She squealed.

"Yes, Roxas?" She asked, overly hyper.

"Do you have a son?" I asked. She nodded. Oh. Shit. "Wha-What's his name?" I asked, trying not to get too excited. She smiled and opened her mouth when...the door shot open.

"MOM! Riku called me a bitch again!" I recognized that voice. It was_** the**_ voice. No, it couldn't be. I'm just being overly hopeful, Then the door burst open with a spiky red head and a silver haired boy following. "I was like, 'Riku, I could totally pwn you at air hockey' and he's like 'You're on' and so we played and I won and the he called me-" He stopped talking when he opened his eyes, which were closed since he was yelling, and starred at me. I starred back. My mouth was wide open. No. No. No. NO! This is impossible, Roxas! Wake up! I raised my hands to my head and held it. I closed my eyes tight. This can't be real. It must be a dream. I soon felt arms wrap around me and soft, yet warm tears on my shoulder. If this was a dream, would I be able to feel that? I opened my eyes and saw the red head hugging me and sobbing softly. "I-I thought I'd never...*hic* see you...again...*cough*...Rox..." He sobbed into my shoulder. Tears unconsciously started to fall down my face and a few sobs made it through my tightened throat. I hugged him back. He's really here. He's actually here, in my arms, sobbing into my shoulder. But, how? Last time I knew, which was 3 years ago, he lived in Hallow Bastion, as did I. Maybe...he moved? But, why? He had the perfect house in the safest neighborhood of that place. He couldn't have...no. He didn't care about me so much to leave his perfect home to find me.

"Honey. Is Roxas the 'Rox' you've always been talking about? The one we left Hallow Bastion to find?" asked. This question shocked me. They did leave Hallow Bastion, to find me. Why? He was planning to stay there for life. He told me so. He even said if we ever got married we'd start a family there, so why? Tears started streaming down my face as I pulled Axel closer. I began sobbing and I heard him laugh sadly. He pulled me back to examine my face and suddenly kissed me. I smiled through the tears and kissed back. He pulled away and looked at his mother. He nodded and she squealed.

"Omigod! You two are sooooo cute!" She yelled, glomping us both. I laughed and pulled Axel in to kiss again. He happily complied until we heard someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and noticed it was the silver haired boy who just walked in with Axel. His name must be Riku like Axel called out earlier. I waved and he chuckled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Am I missing something again, Axel?" He asked sarcastically. Axel looked at him and smirked.

"Nope of course not, Riku. I suddenly start making out with someone you've never met. You're no missing _anything_." Axel finished just as sarcastically. I laughed. squealed something along the lines of: _"Omigod! You're laugh is sooo cute!"._ Riku once again cleared his throat and hit Axel playfully on the arm. Axel just laughed. I was entranced by it. I hadn't seen or heard him in 3 years, give or take. I grabbed his waist and pulled him close. I missed him. More than my parents. Not Sora though. Sora and me were twins. We shared a bond that could not be surpassed by anyone. Not even Axel. He chuckled a little before hugging me back. He soon pulled away, smiling.

"We should get going, Roxas, Mom." Axel stated. Then stepped in front of the doorway.

"Axel. Roxas is going to your school now. Will you take him to school from now on?" She asked, now serious.

"YES! Come on Roxas! Let's go!" Axel shouted before dragging me out the door and into the outside world. I'd been home-schooled by since I've first came here. I told her a month ago that I'd like to attend high school. She agreed and signed me up for my first year of high school. I hope Axel knows where he's going...It looks like we're just going in a straight line.

After what felt like _hours_ of walking, we reached the school. As we were walking Axel told me all about what he'd moved here for and what he's done since moving here. He didn't ask me about why _I _had to move though. I think he must think it's a touchy subject. It is but, I'd be willing to tell him about it.

As we approached the doors a boy with a kind of mohawk, mullet thing, ran up to us and glomped Axel. This lead to a series of events that went like: Axel fell to the ground, A emo boy approached and pulled the hyperactive kid off of Axel, Riku laughing so hard he fell to the ground, and then Axel telling me these were two of his new friends. Apparently the mohawk mullet dude was named Demyx, the emo was Zexion. I liked him. He was quiet and not to rowdy like some certain redheads. I laughed at that out loud and gained some curious and skeptical glances because of it. I laughed as Axel did the crazy thing at the side of his head while pointing at me. He then ran over and kissed me repeatedly on the cheek saying 'sorry' every time he pulled back. Demyx gasped and since Axel, being the idiot that he is, didn't introduce me, I have to do so myself. I stuck out my hand to Demyx.

"Hello. I'm Roxas-" Axel cut me off by covering my mouth.

"He's my boyfriend!" He practically shouted at the top of his lungs. After screaming that he back off quite a bit because, and I didn't know this until it happened, Demyx suddenly ran over to me and glomped me. I fell to the ground Demyx tumbling after. We soon entered the school and I just knew, today's going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of DREAM! :) Please _review_ and favorite! I loved writing this chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

As I walked with Axel to the office he started to talk to end the awkwardness.

"So...how are things, Roxas?" He asked. He obviously was curious. Well, I'll tell him what I can remember.

"Axel." I stated.

"Yes?" Was his quick, worried response. I sighed.

"You want to know what happened when I left...don't you?" I asked, just to be sure. He nervously looked my way and scratched the back of his head, nodding.

"If it's okay, I mean..." I nodded then looked forward again. I took a deep breath and began.

"The day I..._left_ was a very sad day." I started. I chanced a look at Axel, seeing him staring at me. By now, we were stopped in the middle of the hall. The warning bell rang signaling class would start in 2 minutes. "Before I continue, would you like to skip first period and just talk outside?" I asked, completely serious. He looked shocked. I used to skip class all the time, he just never knew. He just nodded and we walked outside to one of the tables, a while from the school. I sat on the top of the table, Axel sitting on the bench, looking forward. I sighed and started to talk again. "I...I can only remember what happened up to the accident that day, though." I reassured him. "So, the accident, to two weeks after, I have no memory at all of." I stated. He quickly looked at me, shocked.

"For fucking serious?" He asked, stunned. I nodded. He needed to know this stuff.

"That morning...mom cooked me and..." I gulped. "_**Sora**_...breakfast...as always, you know?" He nodded. "After that I went upstairs and got ready to go to the movies with mom, dad, and Sora...We got in the car, drove about 20 minutes, then you called." I smiled a little. "I was sitting in the back. You called Sora's cellphone. Though I don't know why you didn't call mine." I laughed with no humor, my voice hollow. "You asked me to meet you're mom that night." Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I asked...mom...and she, of course, since she loved you like a son, said yes. I told you the answer, and then-" I stopped for a moment. I racked my brain, for something, anything. I wanted to know this as bad as Axel did. C'mon! I've lived for 3 years without these fucking memories! C'mon! Then, everything went black.

* * *

"_**So you're 'rents said yes?" **__Axel asked for reassurance so he could tell his mom and make sure he heard right. I laughed._

"_Of course!" I said happily, excitement in my voice. Axel screeched happily on the other end of the line._

"_**So, when are you-"**__ The redheads sentence was no longer heard now. The car swerved around in what felt like a hundred circles. Then, a loud, BOOM!, was heard. I warily opened one eye. Mom and dad were in the front seat, covered in blood, a look of calm on their faces. What scared Roxas? They looked like they weren't breathing. He turned to his right to see his twin, Sora, also in a puddle of blood, which seemed to be his as well. There was a giant dent on the right side of the car, resembling the shape of a eighteen wheeler, a truck. That's when I began to panic. One, I was claustrophobic. Two, I had extreme paranoia. What I was thinking right now? That I was dead and this was his ghost seeing all this. And three, I was bleeding quite badly and seemed to be the only one, besides Sora's barely breathing form, to be breathing. I knew, just _knew_ my parents were already dead. Through instinct I tried to get out of the seatbelt and get out of the car. When I picked up my right arm to do so, I found out it was broken. This discovery found me checking out his entire body for more broken things. I figured out he had a broken right arm, possibly my nose, my left foot, and a couple ribs. I managed, through all the pain, to unbuckle my seatbelt with my left arm. I thought about what I should do though. Should I stay in the car, or go outside. I figured I'd be safer outside. I tried to flex myself in a position that was less painful to get out of the car. I warily opened the door and collapsed on the ground, falling out of the car. Someone instantly rushed to my side, helping me up._

"_OW!" I screamed, in extreme pain._

"_I'M SOOO SORRY! I wasn't paying attention to the road! I called 911 and they're on their way!" He screamed in shock, wariness, and apology. I nodded, a strained motion. _

"_What's your name kid? I'm Luxord King. Who are 'ya?" He asked, his heavy british accent distracting. Wait. What was his name? Did he have a name? Who was he?_

"_I-I...I don't know.." I answered truthfully. I didn't know who I was. _'But' _He thought. _'I know who I was with. And who I was on the phone with. My parents and Sora. I was on the phone with my boyfriend...Axel.' _He finished in his mind. He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts by...Luxord?_

"_Oh no! The 'ucking kid has brain damage!" He cursed. I looked up at him. That's when I started to think of what Axel and Sora called me...Ro...Rox...Roxas? Yeah! That's it! Roxas!_

"_M-my names...Roxas Strife." I stated. He looked down, a look of relief washed over his face. At that moment the ambulances and firetrucks got there. That's when everything got fuzzy. Everything was going dark. He barely registered his name being spoken by Luxord. Soon, everything went black._

_When I awoke, I was in a white room and there was a machine beeping beside me. There was a window letting light into the room. I blinked slowly and attempted to sit up, quickly falling back into the bed. I didn't know who I was or _where_ I was for that matter. Maybe...a hospital or something? Yeah, probably. But, why? What _happened to him_? I heard a knock at the door and a man, who seemed to be a doctor, walked in and over to his bed. He was smiling at me, surprised. _

"_Well, welcome back to the world of the living." The doctor spoke. What did he mean by that? "You've been asleep for quite some time, Roxas." So that was my name? Roxas? I guess it'll do for now. And how long had he been asleep?_

"_Is...that my name?" I asked, hoping. Knowing his name will at least give him a little reassurance. The doctor nodded, smiling._

"_Yes. It is." He stared blankly at the man._

"_How long have I been asleep?" I asked next. He looked shocked that I could talk. Bitch._

"_2 weeks and 3 days. Why?" I paid no mind to his question._

"_Why am I here? What happened to me? I can't move my right arm and my ribs hurt." I stated. He smiled again, finally sitting in the chair beside the bed._

"_You were in an accident. A very tragic one. Your parents...passed." I wasn't even fazed by this. He took this as an opportunity to move on. "Your twin, Sora we managed to save but is now in the Mental section of the hospital. He's...gone bonkers to say it in a nice manner." He stated sadly, his look at me showing pity. It _disgusted _me. I hate looks of pure pity. Yeah, I was sad, I was hurt. But did I need _your_ pity? No. He decided to continue. "As for not moving your right arm, it's broken. The rest of your broken bones have already healed, surprisingly fast, and the last few of your broken ribs are still healing. Since you are mostly healed, you're being released tomorrow. First you may be allowed to visit your brother and then some nice people are taking you somewhere nice to be taken care of." He finished, smiling. I didn't smile back. Who knew where they would take me? Knowing doctors and the conmen that they are, it was _not_ somewhere "nice". The doctor stood, and brushed invisible dust off his coat. "Would you also like to see Sora today?" He asked, not-surprisingly polite. I smiled a fake smile and nodded. He nodded back and walked out of the room to get a nurse. Ugh. I hate hospitals._

_As the nurse wheeled me down the halls in a wheelchair, all I could think of was _

_Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora. The only living remnant that he actually had a family. _

_When the apparently arrived the nurse unlocked the door to Sora's room and informed him that as soon as he was inside would lock it again and come back and get him in an hour. He nodded and reluctantly opened the door. After stepping through, he heard it slam shut and be locked. Now, he was kinda scared. Why was Sora in a locked room? Not a normal Mental people room thing? Pushing his thoughts away, he looked towards a table in the center of the room, a hyper Sora sitting at it, coloring a picture of what looked like him and Axel in black robes on a clock tower, something blue in both our hands. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. His head snapped up and suddenly a giant smile lit up his face. He raced towards me and embraced me in a hug. A very tight hug. He soon pulled away and held me at arms length._

"_Hey Roxas! I knew you were still alive. The nurses said so and said that the organization was lying! I _knew _it was true!" He exclaimed. Wait. Organization? Well, Mental center in the hospital. He must have illusions. _

"_Yeah, I...ugh...got away from them?" I asked more then stated, making sure it was a good choice to say. Sora nodded a lot._

"_Yup! And now we can become one again! At least...for awhile." He stated. I looked at him weirdly. He noticed my questioning glance and answered quickly. "I'm not gonna be around much longer. I wanted to become one with you again before I fade." He stated as if it were common sense. He thought I was wondering about the awhile part? Man, Sora's lost his marbles. "Tomorrow at 1pm will be your time of awakening. That's when my soul will become one with yours." He pointed to his chest then dragged his hand to touch mine. "Then, you will be whole. I won't be gone though. Like I said, I'll be one with you. I _am _you." He stated calmly and happily as if it were the best thing to happen in his life. What is he talking about? Becoming one with me? His soul traveling into my body? What the _fuck_? _

_He was soon taken out of Sora's room and put to bed in his. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow._

_He opened his eyes as he was shook lightly awake at 12:45pm. He was scared for one o' clock now. Why was he taking what Sora said so seriously? Nothing will happen. His doctor walked him to Sora's room and entered with Roxas. He had 15 minutes. Sora was once again happy to see him._

"_Roxas!" He screeched. He glomped me. I smiled. It was nice. "Are you ready for the transition?" He asked seriously. I nodded, looking serious. The doctor looked at me when Sora looked away, sending me a questioning glance. I shrugged, then mouthed an 'I don't even know.' to the doctor. I looked at the clock on Sora's wall. _5 minutes till 1. _Shit! Mind! Don't believe what a mental person says!_

"_Roxas! Come here! I have some pictures I want to give you." I went over to where Sora was standing picking out certain pictures to give me. All of the ones he picked had both me and Axel in them. Sometimes there were others but I didn't know who. I told Sora this and he said I just forgot then named them all. I ended up with 13 pictures in all. All of them with me, Axel, and another person. In the first, 'Xemnas'. The second was Xigbar, the third was Xaldin, then Vexen, after him was Lexeaus, then Zexion, followed by Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord and Marluxia, Larxene, then finally Xion. Sora said Xion already died though. I glanced at the clock out of worry again to find it was one minute till one. I looked at Sora, a real worried look in my eyes. He saw it and smiled. He laughed and nodded. He knew what time it was._

"_Roxas." He started his short speech. "You know I love you and I always will, right?" I nodded, tears welling because I was starting to believe that my beloved twin was about to die right in front of me. He swallowed thickly. "Will you...tell Riku I've always loved him?" He asked, I was shocked. I nodded. What about Kairi? "And two last things." He said. He got close and whispered these in my ear. "Tell Kairi she's my sister and that I'm sorry. And, Roxas." I nodded. "I'm not actually mental. I pretended to be to tell you all this. I really am going to become one with you though." He pulled back and hugged me tightly. He pulled away and laid on the bed. Suddenly, his breathing...__**stopped**__. What? Sora? Where did you go? I suddenly felt something very heavy in my chest. I grabbed it. It hurt like a bitch on pms. Then I heard a familiar voice, but in my head. _"Roxas. I love you. I probably won't talk to you anymore unless you call me though, okay?" _I nodded. Fuck. Tears streamed down my face as realization struck me. I was alone. Completely alone. I had no one. No family. No friends (didn't have any), and at the moment I didn't even have Axel. Axel. I needed Axel. I turned around to the doctor and asked him if I could make a call. He told me no, grabbed me roughly by the collar and dragged me out of the room. Soon, from lack of breathing, I passed out.

* * *

_

I shot up, sweating heavily and crying fucking _hard_. I sobbed and buried my head in my hands. Why? I knew most everything now. All I needed was when I moved to the orphanage. I soon felt myself encased long, slender arms. They weren't Axel's but they seemed familiar so I latched myself onto this person, crying harder then I ever have before.

When I stopped crying, I still didn't open my eyes. I knew I had met this person by the way they hugged me. For that reason, I eventually chanced opening my eyes. I blinked, the light particularly blinding after my trip in the darkness. I looked up at the person who had held me for the past hour to find it was Zexion. He looked pained. As if my crying had offended him. I backed away towards the head of the...bed? Ah. I was in the nurses office. He lifted his hand and grabbed my wrist, stopping all my movements. I stared at him in shock.

"Roxas." He said in his usual monotone, though in his eyes there was sadness and worry in his eyes. "Axel told me to tell you when you woke up that I'll be escorting you home." He said. "His mother is very worried. After you get..._home_, you'll be taken to the hospital. You suddenly, according to Axel, stopped telling him about what happened and passed out. You were crying and screaming in your sleep." Zexion stated. I was in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Thx for reading the second chapter of DREAM! yay! Um...took me awhile to write this chapter because I had no idea how to continue till I had an idea, so...yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
